Template talk:Talk header
Needed? Is this template necessary? On my wiki I've simply created this page and that will be automatically displayed on top of every talk page (I had to add some namespace check to avoid displaying on unwanted namespaces, like user talk). Should this template be replaced by the MW page? What do you think? leviathan_89 12:18, January 4, 2018 (UTC) : I thought about that too, we should poke Cqm about it if nobody disagrees. -- Cube-shaped 12:19, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :: Sounds good - I never knew that could be done! It would save on unnecessary talk page creations/edits to add just this template, too. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 12:35, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :::The only thing to be careful about is that the MW page it's displayed on every "talk namespace", I think, so that's why we need to some sort of check to hide it where it's not needed. leviathan_89 13:35, January 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::To me, it seems ok to use this on user talk pages - the current template even shows a custom message for that namespace. I guess all that need to be done is copy the template over to the MW page and blank this template so we don't end up with double headers, or would it be better to transclude so the content is still editable? - OneTwoThreeFall talk 08:38, January 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::: I feel like we should at least provide a way for users to translate this template without bothering Cqm to edit the MediaWiki namespace page every time. -- Cube-shaped 10:09, January 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Sorry for the delay, I'd thought I'd replied to this already. I think it's a much better idea than the existing implementation. What needs to be done to get it rolled out? For now, I think just putting the talkheader template on MediaWiki:Talkpageheader would be enough since we haven't implemented translations to the template yet. Does that sound like a secure solution? -- Cube-shaped 20:43, January 24, 2018 (UTC) :Once the mediawiki page is created, someone has to use a bot to remove the current template from talk pages, though. Also the MW page will be displayed on ALL talk namespaces, so we have to make sure that either the template display a proper message or add some switch to change/hide the template (parser functions and magic words will work). leviathan_89 21:01, January 24, 2018 (UTC) ::The template's now translatable! To avoid the pressing need for bot work (as I don't think there are any bots set up here), perhaps we could move this over to a different page name, and leave "Template:Talkheader" empty for the time being (to avoid the double header)? - OneTwoThreeFall talk 09:31, January 25, 2018 (UTC) ::: If it allows for a namespace check, you could do something like: | = This is 's talk page. You can leave messages and comments for . | = This is 's message wall. You can leave messages and comments for . | This talk page is for discussing | | | | = changes to or problems with the }} | = changes to or problems with | = improvements to the article | #default = changes to or problems with }}}}}.}} :::In that way, the message will be customized by namespace where the talk page is. LA (T) @ 19:36, January 26, 2018 (UTC) ::: One thing you will lose by putting talk header in MediaWiki is the ability to customize anything on the header from the name of the page to any categories active talk pages might be put into with the template. So Some page with a really long name could not be shortened to Long name page. :::However, if you are looking for consistency here, the MediaWiki page would be the way to go. LA (T) @ 21:01, January 26, 2018 (UTC) ::: By the way, the switch above works. LA (T) @ 21:03, January 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::@Lady Aleena: the template does currently use a namespace check, though only for user talk. Custom text for other namespaces could be useful, but I think the default "This is the talk page for discussing improvements to the PAGENAME page" message is alright too. ::::Thinking about it a bit more, maybe it would be better to not add it to user talk pages automatically (i.e. use | | | }} in MediaWiki:Talkpageheader). Some people add their own header/greeting or might find it odd to have a fixed header on their talk page, and those that do want to use this template can always add it the usual way. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 11:37, February 15, 2018 (UTC) I've decided to be bold and move this template to a new name (just added a space). This means that once the MediaWiki:Talkpageheader page is created, blanking the original Template:Talkheader page will hide any old uses of the template (preventing a double header). These old uses can then simply be removed over time, or once a bot is set up here they can be mass removed. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 01:51, March 9, 2018 (UTC)